happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Happy World
Here follows a basic timeline for the history of Happy World. 1200 * Approximate date for founding of the Brotherhood of the Occultus Imperium 1602 * Grimshire Cathedral construction begins. 1629 * Grimshire Cathedral construction is completed, the city of Grimshire begins to form. 1669 * August 17th - Foundation of the Grand Duchy of Grimshire, creation of the Lord of Grimshire, formation of the Grimshire Guards. 1861 * February 8th - The Confederate States are formed. 1889 * July 4th - Wilhelm von Kink, later known as Kaiser Wilhelm III, is born in Leipzig, Germany. 1895 * January 28th - Hans Schultz, owner of the Schatzi Toy Company and Reichskanzler is born in Dusseldorf, Germany. 1929 * March 18th - Ferdinand von Klink, the future Kaiser Ferdinand I, is born in Hammelburg, Germany. 1945 * June 15th - The Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich is founded. * July 1st - The Kaiserreichswehr is organized. * October 3rd - Kaiser Wilhelm II takes the throne in the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, marking the restoration of the German Monarchy and the elevation of the Imperial House of Klink. * October 4th - The Kaiser requests that Acting Chancellor Hans Schultz remain in office until the next scheduled election in 1950. 1946 * January - The Christliche Unionsparte is founded in the Kaiserreich. * February 10th - The Grand Duchy of Grimshire opens it's embassy in Konigsberg. * March 21st - The Kaiserreich opens it's embassy in Grimshire. * August - Construction of the Alte Stadtschloss begins in Konigsberg. 1947 * May - The Alte Stadtschloss is completed in Konigsberg. 1948 * May 3rd - The Imperialische Volkspartei is founded with incumbent Reichskanzler Schultz as it's head. 1950 * June 1st - Hans Schultz of the IVP begins his second term as Reichskanzler after winning the 1950 election. 1951 * September 1st - Kronprinz Friedrich is born in Emmerich, Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. 1955 * June 1st - Rudolf Schmidt of the CU begins his term as Reichskanzler after winning the 1955 election. 1958 * October 30th - Chancellor Schmidt is called before the Kaiser to discuss the rise of political militant movements. 1960 * Unknown Date - Farli, future leader of the Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan, is born in Bakluksherpa. * January to May - Political extremists violently disrupt the campaigns for the Chancellorship and Reichstag, culminating in the bombing of the Emmerich Children's hospital on May 29th. * May 31st - Hans Schultz of the IVP wins the chancellorship in a landslide, with incumbent Schmidt in dead last, his popularity tanking due to the political violence his administration was reluctant to suppress. * June 1st - Hans Schultz begins his third term as Chancellor. * June 3rd - Members of the Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands declare a revolution and begin mass riots in the cities of Konigsberg and Emmerich. * June 5th - The Kaiser orders the Kaiserreichswehr to put down the riots. The Reichstag bans the SED until it is reformed in 1962 with new leadership. * June 23rd - The Reichstag passes laws to curb political violence. 1963 * March - Kaiser Wilhelm III and Reichskanzler Hans Schultz break ground for the Neuer Stadtschloss in Konigsberg. 1965 * June 1st - Hans Schultz secures the Chancellorship for the fourth time. This is the maximum allowed by the Constitution. There is discussion on amending it so the immensely popular Schultz can remain in office. Schultz himself states he wishes to retire after this term. 1970 * May 1st - The Neuer Stadtschloss is completed. Kaiser Wilhelm III ceremonially turns over the keys to the Old Palace to Chancellor Schultz, and the building becomes the new Chancellory. * June 1st - After Schultz's retirement, his successor in both the IVP and the Chancellorship is Karl Sonntag. 1972 * May 3rd - The Demokratische Union des Reiches is formed in the Kaiserreich, splintering from the increasingly regressive Sozialdemokratische Partei Kaiserreich. 1975 * June 1st - Incumbent Karl Sonntag wins a second term as Chancellor. 1978 * August 2nd - Kaiser Wilhelm III falls ill with pneumonia. * August 15th - Kaiser Wilhelm III dies at 08:32 local time in the Neuer Stadtschloss. * August 25th - Kaiser Wilhelm III is interned in the Klink Imperiales Mausoleum following his state funeral. * September 1st - Wilhelm III's nephew is crowned Kaiser Ferdinand I. 1980 * June 1st - Erich Mueller of the DUR is elected Chancellor. * December 19th - Sultan Faruq I is born in Bakalakadaka. 1982 * December 10th - Hans Schultz dies of a stroke. * December 16th - Hans Schultz is buried in the Klink Imperiales Mausoleum wall necropolis following his State Funeral. 1985 * June 1st - Incumbent Erich Mueller is elected to a second term as Chancellor. 1990 * June 1st - Helga Olengard of the IVP is elected Chancellor. 1995 * June 1st - Erich Mueller of the DUR is elected to a third term as Chancellor. 2000 * June 1st - Otto Kleinwald of the IVP is elected Chancellor due to the IVP/RP Coalition. 2003 * October - The Herobrine Fever pandemic begins in Old Happy City. * November 8th - The Happy City Defense Forces initiates martial law in Happy City. * November 19th - The HCDF begins evacuating healthy people from Old Happy City. * November 25th - The Happy City Council is evacuated from Old Happy City. The civil government ceases to exist. * December 3rd - Following the evacuation of Old Happy City, the power failed at 2300 local time, resulting in the rioting survivors being killed off by mobs. * December 28th - The United Liberation Front of Grimshire is founded, and moves to Lavidian's Shrine to begin planning revolution. 2004 * Januray 8th - The ULFG, renamed Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society (SPADES) marches on Grimshire, storming Snowspire Manor and killing Lord Lavidian II, officially beginning the Grimshire Revolution. * January 13th - The SPADES party asserts control over Grimshire, declaring the Grimshire Socialist Republic established. 2005 * June 1st - Markus Fensterburg of the RP is elected Chancellor due to the IVP/RP coalition. 2010 * June 1st - Markus Fensterburg of the RP is elected Chancellor in defiance of the IVP/RP Coalition, defeating IVP candidate Robert Bergmann. Beginning of the 2010 Chancellor Election Scandal. 2012 * June 1st - The Reichspartei suffers the worst election defeat in the history of the Kaiserreich, losing not just it's near majority, but also almost all of it's seats in the Reichstag. 2013 * January 1st - The International Council creates the mandates Free City of Water's Edge and Free City of Rockfall. * January 8th - The IVP, now holding a clear majority, initiates impeachment proceedings against Chancellor Fensterburg over the breach of the terms of the Coalition. * March 10th - The Reichstag votes to impeach Chancellor Fensterburg in a 257/43 vote. * July 30th - The Imperial High Courts, the Reichskammergericht, votes to drop the impeachment of Chancellor Fensterburg, due to the fact that the violated agreement was not made public or filed with the government, and was thus ruled informal. * August 3rd - Kaiser Ferdinand I addresses the nation about the impeachment verdict in a rare public speech on political affairs. He condemns the actions of the RP and Chancellor Fensterburg, but at the same times voices his support for the Chancellor and the RP's Reichstag members, stating that it was critical for the survival of the democratic process that they be allowed to continue their terms and for the country to stand by their elected officials until the next election. 2014 * April 24th - The HNN Dorsetshire ''is commissioned by the Happy Nation Navy. * May 30th - The Grimshire Socialist Republic commences the Annexation of Rockfall. * October 8th - The Conference of Bakalakadaka establishes the Durkadurkastani Junta and the nation of Durkadurkastan. 2015 * June 1st - Robert Bergmann of the IVP secures the Chancellorship in a landslide victory in the fallout of the 2010 scandal. 2016 * January 19th - The ''HNN Hmielewski is commissioned into the Happy Nation Navy. * June 20th - Nigelton Bombings: Terrorists bomb the residence of the mayor of Nigelton in Happy Nation. The government later announces that the Office for Military Intelligence has confirmed that the terrorists were from Durkadurkastan. * June 24th, 0500 - [[Durkadurkastan War|'Durkadurkastan War']]: Operation: Salamander begins. HNN Hmielewski c''ommences bombardment of the northern coast of Durkadurkastan. At 1100 Happy Nation Infantry forces begin landing in Durkadurkastan. * June 24th, 1300 - [[Durkadurkastan War|'Durkadurkastan War']]: The Battle of Fort Bakalakadurk begins as Happy Nation troops try to take the fortress and are repulsed. * July 4th - [[Durkadurkastan War|'Durkadurkastan War']]: The Battle of Fort Bakalakadurk concludes as Happy Nation forces secure the fortress. * Jult 11th - [[Durkadurkastan War|'Durkadurkastan War']]: Bakluksherpa is occupied by Happy Nation troops with limited resistance. * July 18th - [[Durkadurkastan War|'Durkadurkastan War']]: The Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich declares war on Durkadurkastan, and sends troops of the Kaiserreichswehr to assist Happy Nation in the war. * July 22nd - [[Durkadurkastan War|'Durkadurkastan War']]: Kaiserreich troops occupy Bajkabala after a skirmish to the west. * July 24th - [[Durkadurkastan War|'Durkadurkastan War']]: The First Battle of Bakalakadaka begins as Happy Nation and Kaiserreich troops attack the Durkadurkastani capital. * July 26th - [[Durkadurkastan War|'Durkadurkastan War']]: Bakalakadaka falls, and the Durkadurkastani Army collapses. * July 27th - [[Durkadurkastan War|'Durkadurkastan War']]: The war ends with Happy Nation victory. * July 27th - [[Durkadurkastan War|'Durkadurkastan War']]: The Durkadurkastani Junta and the Durkadurkastani Army are dissolved. * July 30th - [[Durkadurkastan War|'Durkadurkastan War']]: The Diaperville Internment Camp is opened in Happy Nation to hold Durkadurkastani POWs. * July 31st - The ''HNN Ashland is commissioned into the Happy Nation Navy. 2017 * October 23rd - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: The Army of Allah is formed along with the Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan. * November 2nd - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: The Durkadurkastani Army is reformed as the military of the Nationalist Junta. 2018 * February 10th - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: The Islamists launch their spring offensive against the Royalists. * April 2nd - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: The Battle of Stuhldurka begins. * April 14th - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: The Battle of Stuhldurka ends with Royalist victory. * June 9th - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: The Islamists launch their summer offensive against the Nationalists, just as the Nationalists were massing to attack the Royalists. * June 18th - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: The Battle of Bajkabala begins. * June 21st - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: The Battle of Bajkabala ends with Islamist victory, and the Nationalists begin to collapse. * June 21st - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: The Grimshire People's Army enters Durkadurkastan to end the civil war, destroying the leadership of the Islamists during the Fall of Bakluksherpa. * June 21st - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: Supreme Ayatollah Farli and Grand Mufti Rashid are killed by the GPA. * June 21st - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: Bakalakadaka is totally destroyed by the GPA during the Bombing of Bakalakadaka. * June 21st - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: The Durkadurkastani Junta ceases to exist. * June 21st - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: The Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan ceases to exist. * June 21st - [[Durkadurkastani Civil War|'Durkadurkastani Civil War']]: Happy Nation and Kaiserreich forces enter Durkadurkastan to save the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl. * June 29th - The Durkadurkastan Liberation Council is created as the GPA military administration of Durkadurkastan. * June 29th - The Durkadurkastan Liberation Front is founded in Arthan to serve as the ruling party of a future Durkadurkastani communist state. * July 3rd - The Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan is proclaimed in Bakalakadaka. The Durkadurkastan Liberation Council is dissolved.